unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Wario Comes Home From Jail
Wario Comes Home from Jail is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! season 8, which aired on May 17, 2008. Plot/Summary Wario is in a meeting with the police officer, asking questions about his jail life, when he asks THAT QUESTION, which leads to him finding a way out of jail, and fortunately - the police officer lets him out, but he slips into an argument which is part of the moral. Later, Wario calls Waluigi while he is partying with Bowser and he comes to pick him up, only to be in a McDonald's dilemma - and after, everything comes out right. Transcript Scene 1 On a cloudy day, Wario sits in a police officer's room, discussing random junk. The police officer sips a Dunkin Donuts coffee and eats their donut as well. : WARIO: Hey, am I getting out? : POLICE GUY: NO! : WARIO: WHY!!! : POLICE GUY: 'Cause you're REALLY bad! : WARIO: ARGHHH!!! Wario sighs. : POLICE GUY: OK, OK, OK, call your husband! : WARIO: He's my BROTHER, you fat sack of CRAP!!! : POLICE GUY: Wait, you're not calling your BROTHER! Scene 2 Meanwhile at the Wario Bros.' house... : WALUIGI: *sigh* Man, it's BORING without my fat bigger brother... All of a sudden, Bowser, who has come over to the house, starts a party. : BOWSER: Chocolate CAKE!!! : WALUIGI: BEER! : BOWSER: I REALLY want some rock music!!! : WALUIGI: Okay! Waluigi plugs his NintenDON'T ShamePod Fart into the stereo and puts his rock music playlist on play. : BOWSER: YEAH!!! : WALUIGI: WOOHOO!!! Scene 3 Wario picks up a telephone in the jail's main area. : WARIO: Hey Waluigi? : WALUIGI: Who's this??? : WARIO: Wario, you dumbnut!!! Pick me up from JAIL!!! : WALUIGI: Okay! Waluigi quickly calls to Bowser. : WALUIGI: BOWSER Are you okay by yourself? : BOWSER: YES SIR! Then, he quickly goes back to the conversation. : WALUIGI: Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes! : WARIO: Why 10??? It takes you 8 minutes to get from our house to the jail, right? : WALUIGI: I have to get McDonalds, you know! : WARIO: AWW MAN!!! Wario hangs up the phone. Scene 4 Waluigi gets in his car to get home with Wario, and then pulls up to the McDonald's drive thru. : WALUIGI: *in speaker* Hey McDonald's! : MCDONALD'S GUY: What would you like to order? : WALUIG'''I: A Big Mac and a cheeseburger, please! : '''MCDONALD'S GUY: Okay, that'll be $5.99. : WALUIGI: Okay Waluigi pulls up to the pick-up window and grabs the Big Mac and the cheeseburger. : WALUIGI: I'm going home! : WARIO: Yeah!!!! : WARIO: My BIG MAC!!! : Waluigi: Wait until we get home, okay? Scene 5 After they have arrived back at home... : BOWSER: HAI GUYS!!! : WARIO and WALUIGI (in unison): Hey, wazzup??? : BOWSER, WARIO and WALUIGI (all in unison): Hey look, chocolate!!! : CHOCOLATE: OH NO! THE END Moral DO NOT say "You fat sack of CRAP!" to a police officer! Mario Sightings *'Mario' was in cell 421 *'''Luigi '''was at McDonald's Category:Episodes Category:d Category:)